


Cupcake Love

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty helps her remember through baking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

"What kind of cupcakes did we make together?" Dawn peels the foil back with a scrutinizing squint. Piles of Tupperware containers cover their counter, stuffed with cupcakes and frosting smearing their sides. 

"We made red velvet to bribe Anders into letting you go early. Mike hates sweets, but you made me take him cupcakes, but he gave all the vanilla to Axl." 

Frosting streaks his cheek and eyebrows, deep green and endearing. Dawn drops her mixing spoon into the sink, turning to wrap her arms around his waist. 

"I have flour all over my apron." Ty warns, but leans down to kiss her. 

"We should make ourselves a batch of peanut butter and jelly muffins. Everyone else already has their baked goods ready to go." 

Their kiss tastes of flour and frosting and memory.


End file.
